


Like Peanut Butter and Jelly

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Campy Hero and Villian Universe, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Thor and Loki, Thor in Chains, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilia shifted in her seat again, pushing her dark brown hair behind her ears. “So, how did it happen? What changed between you guys that made you go from hero and villain to husbands? To be perfectly honest with you guys, I've been wondering since I was twelve.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Peanut Butter and Jelly

Emilia Torres turned on her camera, adjusting it once more so Thor and Loki – _The_ Thor and Loki – were perfectly in frame, a bead of sweat rolling down her back and soaking into her nicest blouse. 

“Thank you so much again for coming,” she said(a bit shakily) as she sat down in the chair she had set across from the couch the infamous couple were now sitting in. “I still can't believe you even answered my message. You two are notoriously hard to get an interview from. _Especially_ together.” 

The both of them laughed softly at that. They sat practically coiled around each other in the center of the couch, something she'd managed to snatch up at an estate sale just before she began her project. She thought the gaudy floral print would be fitting given the subject matter of her documentary – a collection of love stories ranging from sweet to tragic to the just flat out strange – all told from the couples themselves. Sending an email to The Odinsons had been a long shot and she had had no expectations of getting any sort of response back. Then, just a short two days later she got an email back from Thor himself, excitedly(or at least it seemed that way) asking more about her documentary and before Emilia could even wrap her head around what was happening they had set up a time and date. And now they were sitting right across from her in the makeshift studio she'd put together in her cramped apartment.

“You can thank Thor for that. He's a terrible romantic and just loved the whole idea of finally telling our story to the masses,” Loki said, patting Thor on the knee. His own legs, clad in skintight black leather pants and paired with an equally black and skintight silk button down, were crossed. He leaned heavily into Thor's side while Thor had a thickly muscled arm draped over his narrower shoulders, his outfit a much more casual jeans and t-shirt combo. They looked at each other and shared a dreamy smile, Thor's hand coming up and stroking Loki's cheekbone with the pad of his thumb.

“I imagine it's quite the story,” Emilia said, scooting closer to the edge of her chair and sliding her black-framed glasses farther up the bridge of her nose. “I remember when you guys got married. People talked about it nonstop for _months_.”

“It really was a bit of shocker, wasn't it?” Thor said, letting out another deep chuckle.

“The Mighty Thor marries his arch nemesis Loki The Trickster. Tabloids couldn't have thought of a more unbelievable story.”

“Oh, it was _wonderful_ ,” Loki said with a heavy sigh. “Watching the news had never been more enjoyable than after the announcement.”

Emilia shifted in her seat again, pushing her dark brown hair behind her ears. “So, _how_ did it happen? What changed between you guys that made you go from hero and villain to _husbands?_ To be perfectly honest with you guys, I've been wondering since I was twelve.”

Loki and Thor shared a look, matching smirks curving their lips. Thor gestured to Loki and Loki turned back to Emilia, sitting forward and folding his hands over his own knee. “ _Well_ , I had finally managed to capture him and bring him to my lair-”

“A feat that has _no one_ else has managed before _or_ since,” Thor interjected, grinning proudly and giving Loki's shoulder a squeeze.

Loki smiled smugly, bringing one of his hands to Thor's knee again and running it along his thigh. “So, I had him in my lair, shackled to the wall and at my mercy...”

Loki sauntered across the lab as Thor came too, grunting softly as he lifted his head and tried to blink away the bleariness from his crystal blue eyes. The fog seemed to clear as his gaze focused on Loki, his face twisting into a hard glare. He yanked uselessly at the chains that held his arms high in the air, the combination of their strength and Thor's temporary lack of meaning it did nothing but make a bunch of noise.

“You _wretch_ ,” Thor started, his voice gravelly from his drug-induced sleep. “As soon as I get out of these-”

Loki, doing his best to give off an air of indifference by stopping at one of his many weapon laden tables to examine a particularly small explosive device, said with a light, chittery laugh, “you won't be getting out of those – not in _one piece_ , at least.”

Thor fell silent, glaring harder, somehow, at the side of Loki's face.

Loki set down the explosive and strode closer to Thor, stopping beside the large golden globe that sat a few feet in front of him, it's nozzle pointed directly at Thor's chest. “You see this here?”

Thor's eyes flitted back and forth between the device and him, dragging up and down Loki's body in slow, hungry sweeps. Not that he could blame Thor, since he _had_ just gotten a new, entirely leather outfit that left _nothing_ to the imagination. Loki grinned, walking around the device, dragging his fingertips over the smooth metal while Thor's lovely crystal eyes intently watched...

“You're forgetting one _minor_ detail, love.”

Loki huffed, looking back at his husband over his shoulder. “No I'm not.”

Thor looked amused. “Yes you are.”

Loki blinked. “No?”

Thor laughed and sat forward, setting his gaze on Emilia. “He does have most of it right, _but..._ ”

Thor watched as Loki's gaze raked down over his body, lingering where Thor's suit had been torn open in the battle to expose almost his entire chest, the tip of his pink tongue darting out to wet his equally rosy lips. 

“This will be _The Mighty Thor's_ demise,” he said, voice silky, dragging the tip of his index finger up the length of the nozzle as his eyes seemed to get caught somewhere below Thor's navel, planting a seed of an idea in Thor's mind. 

Thor fluttered his eyelashes, doing his best to appear nervous by yanking lightly on his shackles and biting his bottom lip. Loki took notice, his green eyes going a little darker before he spun away – giving Thor a lovely view of his ass, his leather pants tight enough that Thor had to wonder how he even managed to squeeze into them. 

“A mix of science and magic,” Loki said, his voice a little rougher than a moment ago, “possibly my most lethal creation. You'll be the first I test it on.” Loki turned back to him, seeming to be back in control once more. “How does that sound?”

Thor swallowed, forcing his voice to shake as he asked, “what does it do?”

“Oh, there's a lot of technical jargon that will put both of us to sleep, but basically, it will tear you apart _cell_ by _cell_.”

Thor inhaled sharply, his chest expanding, and Loki's eyes skirted down again...

“You make me sound like a drooling, cock hungry moron,” Loki snapped, eyes narrowed at Thor.

“You were definitely ogling me.”

“I was _looking_ at you. It was kind of necessary and unavoidable given that your were _chained to my damn wall_.”

“Well, you were _looking_ quite thoroughly.”

Loki growled and looked back at Emilia, who was beginning to think the barista might've slipped something into her coffee that morning. “ _Anyways.._.”

The corner of Loki's mouth ticked up into a cocky smirk. “ _Scared?_ What an odd but _enticing_ look on you.”

Thor stood straighter, squaring his shoulders as much as he could manage with his arms pulled above his head. “You'll never destroy me.”

“ _Yeesh_ , how cheesy,” Loki sneered. “But if you've got any more heroic speeches feel free to get them out now. I'll be sure to tell everyone your poetically clunky final words.” 

Thor was silent for a minute, the two of them staring at each other, before his head dropped forward, seeming to sag in defeat. Loki ventured closer, the feeling of hard won victory making his chest puff out.

Thor spoke softly, his voice hardly above a whisper, “I do not have any final words... or _heroic speeches_...”

Loki crossed his arms and waited.

Thor looked up slowly, gaze dragging over Loki's body before meeting his eyes again, looking demurely at him through a few thick, sweaty tendrils of blond hair. “I do wish for something before you kill me though.”

Loki tilted his head. “And what might that be?”

Thor cracked a weak, lopsided smile. “A kiss. Perhaps feeling another body pressed against mine, but I think a kiss would suffice.”

Loki's eyebrows raised. “You wish for me to _kiss you_... before I _kill you_.”

Thor let out a breathy laugh. “Are dying men known for being perfectly rational?”

Loki stood there, still as stone, blinking at Thor and his smile...

“ _Actually_ ,” Thor interrupted, making Loki huff in annoyance. “It was more like:”

“ _Yes,_ ” Loki answered in a rush of breath and enthusiastically nodding his head his head. “ _I'll kiss you_.”

“I did not answer _that_ fast,” Loki protested.

“You absolutely did.”

“I did not. Now shut it.”

...Loki nodded his head, slowly, and exhaled, also slowly, and said, “yes, I'll kiss you.”

He closed the last couple feet between them, an electric tension filling the air as their eyes met. So alike all the other times they'd met before, and yet something was different. The heat of battle wasn't raging through their blood, nothing was there to distract them and make them turn away from one another, just them and the ringing silence of Loki's laboratory surrounding them. Loki reached up, cupping Thor's smooth cheeks in his hands and brought their lips together, time seeming to slow in that moment.

Thor snorted.

“ _What_?” Loki snapped.

“I think you meant to say:”

Loki _surged_ forward, crushing their mouths together, his hands gripping on to Thor's face to pull him even closer, moaning _loudly_ into the kiss.

“I did not moan. Maybe _you_ moaned, but I did not.”

“No, I'm pretty sure _you_ did.”

“Can I just finish? You can save the rest of your little revisions for after.”

“Of course, my love.”

Loki sighed. “So...”

Loki pulled back, the both of them dazed and panting softly. Loki's hands fell to Thor's bunched up shoulders. Thor's looked back and forth between Loki's lips and eyes, his eyelashes fluttering prettily as he asked, “maybe another?”

Loki took a breath, hands curling into fists before he fell forward, their lips meeting gently. Thor bucked forward, hips knocking together and chains rattling. Loki pressed forward, crushing Thor back to the wall, the heat of their bodies making the skin on the back of Loki's neck stand. His hands slipped down Thor's chest and sides, hard, rippling muscle flexing under his fingertips.

“I need to touch you,” Thor whispered, hands twisting in their shackles as he panted against Loki's cheek. “ _Please..._ ”

“If I may interrupt again.”

Loki sighed in exasperation, “what _now?_ ”

Thor held up a hand to quiet him. “Not a correction this time.”

“Go on then.”

Thor cleared his throat and slid his hand to clasp the side of Loki's neck. “Well...”

Thor watched Loki, his dilemma playing clearly on his face as he looked from Thor's own to his bound hands and back to his face again. Thor found himself facing a similar one: Though he'd meant to say the words merely as a tease to get Loki to unlock his shackles, they had felt just as true as anything he had said to one of his lovers. Not to mention that his cock was making his already tight uniform that much more constrictive...

“ _Thor_ ,” Loki admonished, swatting his chest. Though he did look a little pleased as Thor continued...

“ _What kind of fool do you take me for,_ ” Loki said, voice oddly quiet. His face twisted as he shoved away from Thor, turning his back to him. Thor felt cold without him there, a not-so-faint shiver running over his body as he watched Loki's back. Loki's boots scuffed noisily on the shining floor as he shuffled across it, his head dropping forward as he let out a low laugh.

“Though, I guess I _did_ almost fall for it.”

Thor swallowed and licked his lips, the faint taste of Loki still lingering there.

Loki shook his head before turning back towards him. “I didn't exactly figure you were one to use sex appeal as a weapon.” He sauntered back over to the globe, stepping behind it. “I am a little impressed, I'll admit.”

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor breathed, unsure of what was making him tremble now, the fear that his chance at escape had truly slipped from his fingers, or from the sudden longing he felt to have Loki's body against his own.

Loki pressed a button and the device started with a whir, the end of of the nozzle lighting up. Thor panted harshly, his eyes going wide with fear. He pulled away from the wall as far as he could, searching Loki's carefully expressionless face.

“Loki _please-_ ”

“Begging will not work, Thor.”

“Did you not feel my erection against you?”

Loki's jaw tightened and he looked away from Thor, down at the device. “That means nothing. I'm sure you could manage to get yourself erect for a... frog.”

Thor laughed. “I can assure you that _that_ is completely untrue.”

Loki did not laugh.

“Loki...” Thor sighed, studying Loki's face, lit by the strange, golden flicker coming from his weapon. “How did I not realize you were so beautiful before _now?_ ”

Loki looked at him. “Giving flattery a shot now?”

“For it to be flattery it'd have to be at least a little untrue.”

Loki stared, blinking at him slowly.

“Please kiss me again, Loki.”

“I am not falling-”

“You do not have to release me. Just. _Please kiss me again_.”

Loki stayed still, looking down at something on the back of the device, clearly trying to work out what he should do. He turned it off, plunging the room into silence, and marched up to Thor, stopping just a few inches in front of him, jabbing a long, elegant finger in Thor's face.

“Just _one_ more kiss. And only because you asked so pathetically.”

Thor met him as far as he could manage to lean his head forward, their lips fitting together perfectly.

“We _both_ moaned that time,” Thor added emphatically, giving a pointed look to Loki.

“I'll give you that one,” Loki said blandly. 

“Shall I continue?”

“Go right ahead.”

...Neither of them knew how much time had passed until they pulled away again. Thor's eyes drew open slowly, his heart stuttering against his ribs as he stared at Loki, his face slack with pleasure and eyelids hanging heavy over his eyes.

Loki swallowed audibly and said, “perhaps just one more for me.”

Thor nodded weakly, meeting Loki's lips again. He tugged at his restraints when Loki rolled forward in a smooth motion, pressing Thor's back against the hard concrete wall.

Loki ripped himself completely away, a pathetic whimper leaving Thor's throat at his sudden departure.

“ _I-_ This is-” Loki stammered, his arms flailing wildly as he shook his head. “ _No!_ ”

There was moment of tense silence, and then Loki was pouncing forward again, grabbing at Thor roughly and their mouths crashing together. After tearing the last shreds of Thor's clothes away he reached up to Thor’s wrists, the shackles falling away as soon as Loki gave them a good tug. Thor hands were on him in an instant, pawing at Loki's leather-clad body with a clumsy eagerness that he hadn't felt since he was teenager. He dragged them both to the floor, covering Loki's body with his own...

“Well, I think you can figure out where it goes from there,” Loki finished with a cheeky grin that matched Thor's. “Is there anything else we missed, darling?” he asked Thor, swirling the tip of his index finger in the scruffy facial hair on Thor's chin.

Thor hummed. “I don't think so, though I _really_ think you downplayed the urgency you quite obviously felt.” Loki rolled his eyes. Thor's grin softened into something sweeter, his hand drifting up from Loki's shoulder to his jaw, caressing it with the tips of his fingers. “That turned out to be a truly wonderful day though.”

“ _It did_ ,” Loki said in a dreamy sigh, resting his head on Thor's shoulder. “I'm glad I let you live.”

“ _Let me live – Ha!_ ” Thor guffawed, his hand dropping back down to Loki's shoulder. “You _knew_ you could not live with out me after the things we did on that floor.”

Loki lifted his head, furrowing his eyebrows at Thor in a halfhearted scowl. “I _absolutely_ could have killed you, _even_ after those things. I _chose_ not to though, because I wished to do them again and it would've been made quite difficult with you doing an impression of a pile of mashed potatoes.”

“Sure.”

“It's true!” Loki barked back, crossing his arms.

“ _Wow,_ ” Emilia said with a breathless laugh, staring wide-eyed at the pair, turning their attention back to her. “This is definitely going to be the highlight of my film.”

The pair smiled at her, snuggling against each other once again. “Meet your expectations?” Thor asked with a grin.

“Exceeded them, I think.”

Thor managed to smile even brighter, shifting a bit in his seat and hugging Loki closer. “Then you might like the story of our first date.”

Loki groaned, smacking Thor's chest. “I thought we agreed to not bring that up again. _Ever_.”

Emilia blinked and quickly stood to check on her camera's battery. She wanted to get every second of this...


End file.
